El cuento del escorpión
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Un drabble con la pareja Batjokes (Batman/Joker) sin mucho contexto, un simple placer culpable. K plus por violencia.


**_BATMAN_ NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A DC COMICS (CREACIÓN DE BOB KANE Y BILL FINGER)**

* * *

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Cuando aterricé frente a ti te vi temblar, pero sé que no fue por estar calado hasta los huesos y expuesto al frío. Hay quien piensa que a ti no te afectan los elementos. No, fue por mi presencia. No temblaste de miedo. Sino de excitación. Viendo lo empapado de agua de lluvia que te he encontrado, no creo equivocarme al pensar que me estabas esperando en ese callejón, a tan solo tres manzanas de la escena del crimen.

Esa noche has matado a ocho personas en un pub. Ni siquiera era un antro de mala muerte, de estos donde un criminal se siente como en casa. No, era un simple local donde los que se ganan el pan de cada día con muchos sacrificios invierten unos pocos dólares en divertirse durante un rato, nublar sus sentidos con un buen licor y sentir el contacto humano, porque la vida ya es lo bastante difícil como para privarse de un capricho cuando se tiene la ocasión. ¿Entraste porque tú también creías que merecías un trago después de haber escapado de Arkham otra vez? ¿O es que tenías ganas de derramar sangre? Dicen que usaste los cristales de la botella de whisky que te sirvieron para cortar cuellos y apuñalar corazones y espaldas.

Aún tienes un gran trozo de cristal manchado de sangre en la mano, te aferras a él. Tus ojos me dicen que piensas en clavármelo en la garganta.

— Te lo dije la última vez. Te dije que te quedaras en Arkham.

Sigo buceando en tus ojos, intentando encontrar algún sentido en lo que acabas de hacer. Ya que tus asesinatos muchas veces suelen ser un medio para conseguir algún propósito y no una simple diversión—_no siempre_. Cuanto más te miro más me parece que en verdad lo has hecho sin pensar. Esa mirada vacía, demente. Fuiste a tomarte un whisky y, cosas que pasan, terminaste matando a aquellos que se cruzaron en tu camino.

Siempre parece que sonríes, pero tus labios comienzan a esbozar una sonrisa de verdad. Oigo cómo una risita sube por tu garganta.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Ya conozco la respuesta. Los dos lo sabemos.

— El cuento de la rana y el escorpión—dices tú, encogiéndote de hombros.

Aún con ese conato de sonrisa en los labios, acercas tus dedos manchados de sangre a los míos, mi único resquicio de humanidad. Los manchas, puedo saborear la sangre de algún pobre desgraciado. Luego los dedos acarician mi mentón y bajan hacia mi garganta. Sigues pensando en clavarme el cristal, ¿verdad? A veces tus ojos son como dos ventanas—_solo a veces_.

Noto tu uña rasgando el traje. Sí, estás pensando en abrirme en canal como a un pescado. Lo has hecho antes. Podrías volver a hacerlo.

Me miras a los ojos. Tú también intentas entrar a mi cabeza a través de ellos. Estás rumiándolo. Lo de la rana y el escorpión. Se ve que te ha gustado la analogía que has encontrado a tu situación. Nuestra situación. "¿Por qué lo has hecho?", le pregunta la rana al escorpión, sintiendo cómo el veneno se apodera de su cuerpo y su cuerpo se hunde en las aguas, arrastrando con ella al escorpión, "ahora moriremos los dos".

Y el escorpión, con su aguijón aún en la mano, sonriendo como un niñito travieso, contesta: "Lo siento. No he podido evitarlo. Es mi naturaleza".

Lo hiciste para que yo acudiera. Una llamada.

Me encantaría morder ese dedo y arrancarlo de cuajo.

Esta noche más que nunca me acuerdo de quienes me dicen que debería haberte matado hace mucho tiempo. Que deberías ser la excepción a mi norma. Con tu muerte, dicen, tantas vidas se habrían salvado.

Pero sé que eso es lo que quieres.

Por eso me has llamado aquí otra vez.

Porque quieres verme. Quieres probarme. Quieres ver hasta dónde puedo llegar. Hasta qué punto voy a defender mis principios.

Defender el derecho a la vida de un escorpión que solo sabe picar.

Mantener una distancia emocional de aquello a lo que juré extirpar de Gotham.

Una vez más, te acercas y tus labios hacen contacto con los míos.

Éstos también saben a sangre.

Tus dientes muerden mi labio inferior. Sé que serías capaz de arrancarlo de cuajo y comértelo. Tus manos están alrededor de mi cintura. Sé que aún sujetas el trozo de cristal, muy cerca de mis riñones. No es la primera vez que esto ocurre, ni la última. Como tú bien dijiste una vez, estamos condenados a hacer esto por toda la eternidad.

Poso mis manos sobre tus brazos, sosteniéndote, mientras te beso. Una forma de sentirte. Y también de mantener el control. Sé lo que quieres. Que baje la guardia.

Pero sé que tú tampoco me matarías. Es un juego de dominación. De identidades. Sacar al hombre debajo del murciélago. O algo parecido.

Hay veces en que me gustaría ver debajo de la pintura de tu cara.

...Quizás...Solamente echabas de menos esto.

Y es cuando te das cuenta de mis intenciones, de que es tu máscara la que está cayendo, y tus dientes se ciernen sobre mi labio, preparándote para desgarrar sin hacerlo. Pero un hilo de sangre baja por la comisura.

Con todo, sigo pegado a ti y no te dejaré marchar de nuevo. Vas a volver a Arkham. Ojalá pudiera decir que esta vez me aseguraré de que te quedas ahí durante el tiempo estipulado por los tribunales.

Sigo correspondiendo tus besos. No los del Joker. Los tuyos. Arthur. Jack. John. Cualquiera que fuera el nombre con el que naciste y que no recuerdas no no quieres revelar a quienes han intentado tratarte. Sigo besándote mientras mis manos aprietan tus brazos, seguramente dejándote unos moretones. Un recuerdo mío, al igual que mañana al despertar me encontraré una herida en mis labios que me recordará a ti. Supongo que así funciona lo nuestro. A base de picaduras.


End file.
